


Interlude 3: Sam's New Puppy

by Kagemirai



Series: From Hell [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Hellhounds, M/M, Torture, Torturer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemirai/pseuds/Kagemirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To make up for previous 'wrong doings' Crowley decides that Sam deserves a little gift in the form of a hellhound puppy. After all, what better way to get back on Dean's good side then to get the younger Winchester on your side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude 3: Sam's New Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I big thank you to Rabidbunnie for help with hellhound names and to Madmarchhare3 for betaing for me. This wouldn't have happened without them. Well, it may have but I think it's better this way!

-Crowley-

 

He needed to get further back into the Winchester's good graces and Sam was going to be the easiest one to get through. He had worked a bit on Dean when they were hunting those bog men and the pagan god but it would take a lot more to get back on his good side. He had a gift for the moose (as Sam was obviously a dog man, whether he knew it or not), and Juliet recently had a new batch of puppies. He was still a little sore over Sam burning all of his suits, though if he were to be honest, it did him some good. It actually gave him an excuse to obtain the new Hugo Boss line, but Alistair need not know that little detail. No, he could be happy with being King of the Crossroads, at least for the time being. Taking care of a hellhound puppy wasn't all rainbows and sunshine, so in a way it was also revenge for the fifty years of torture. He picked out a particularly large bitch for Sam. Everyone needed a good guard dog after all.

He found Sam behind his desk, finishing up his work for the day, "Moose, so good to see you, how's the paperwork going?"

"Crowley." Sam finished writing, closing the ledger, "What brings you here?"

Crowley grinned, "I have a present for you. An apology for all the trouble I put you through."

"A present?" He stood, "What is it?"

"Come with me and I'll show you." He was pleased when Sam followed him without complaint. He took him to his personal rooms, he didn't like to leave the pups down in the kennels, as they needed supervision. One could never know what the little terrors would get up to when left to their own devices. He had put the chosen hellpup in a cage to keep her separate from the others, "Juliet had puppies and who better to give one to than you." He put a hand on the cage, "She's all yours."

The puppy was already the size of a large house cat and was guaranteed to get bigger. He bred for size after all. Sam looked shocked and surprised. This was a tremendously generous gift for a demon. Not everyone could afford one of Crowley's hounds and this was being offered to him. Sam felt touched and honored.

"Thank you." His eyes were locked on the dog.

"We have to imprint her on you. After that, training will be easy. You can even imprint Dean and she will take commands from him just as easily as you." He patted the cage, "Come here." He beckoned to Sam.

"How do we...imprint?" He moved forward, looking at the surprisingly adorable puppy, all darkness and black smoke with bright red eyes. Sam couldn't help, but grin.

Crowley rolled his eyes, doing his best to hide his distaste for Sam's open display of affection towards the hellpup, grabbing a slab of meat, "You feed her, pet her, let her smell you, and then take her home and do the same with Dean, unless you want to be able to sic her on him." Sam took the meat, kneeling down and offering it to her. She moved forward slowly, sniffing at it before taking it from him slowly. She chewed, eyes locked on him, "Pet her, offer her your hand so she gets a good whiff of you."

Sam tentatively held his hand out, touching her gently, petting her head. She was soft beneath his fingers. He scratched behind her ears, relaxing, letting her eat. When she finished she snuffled at his hand, licking it.

"That's it? She's mine now?"

"All yours Moose, have a name yet?"

Sam shrugged, "Dog?"

Crowley tried not to make a face. Did Sam honestly think he could name her that? He was mortified, "You'd better come up with something better than that. If I find out you haven't, I'll name her 'Sam's-a-whiny-girl' and ensure that she doesn't respond to anything else. You have a week." He held up a finger, "One week to come up with a better name than Dog." His lip curled up and he opened the cage.

The puppy rubbed up against Sam's legs, bouncing around him, licking and nipping at his fingers, "Fine, fine," he chuckled "Come on, let's go see Dean."

"There's a box by the door with all the supplies you need to take care of her and to imprint Dean. I'll check on you in a week and you'd better have a good name for her."

 

-Sam-

 

The pup seemed quite happy to follow at his heels as he carried the box to the rooms he shared with his brother. Dean was lounging on a couch taking notes on what he assumed were new torture techniques. He had taken to keeping a journal on new things he had tried, what had worked and what hadn't. Sam assumed it was something for the new torturers to work off of. Dean perked up when the door opened, looking over to see who was there.

"What is that?" He blinked, looking at the puppy.

"Crowley gave me a puppy." He put the box down, opening it and pulling out a slab of meat, "We need to imprint her on you."

Dean hesitantly took the meat, "What do I do?" He looked at the dog, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Feed her, pet her, and let her smell you." He scratched behind her ears.

He crouched down, offering her the meat. She took it out of his hand and he reached out, petting her gently. She sniffed at him when she finished. Immediately she bounced around him, putting her paws on his knee to lick his face.

"Hey! Hey! No licking!" He pushed her down but Sam could see a hint of a smile.

"We have our own hellhound now."

Dean patted her on the head, "What do you want to call her?"

"Dog?"

He rolled his eyes, "We can't just call her dog. They're all dogs."

"Crowley said if we didn't come up with a good name for her in a week he was going to name her for us."

He sighed, "Leia, Hillary, Spot." He scowled at the last one, "No, not Spot, how about...Bella, we can turn a bad bitch into a good one."

"Alright, Bella." Sam looked down at the dog who still had her paws up on Dean's leg as he rubbed behind her ears. She tipped her head back to look at him, letting out a low bark, "I think she likes it."

Dean patted her on the head, "Bella's a good girl."

She barked, wagging her tail. Sam grinned, "I think she likes you."

"We are going to teach you so many things." His grin was wicked as he looked at Sam.

 

-Dean-

 

He would never admit it but he loved Bella. Every other day she went to work with Sam and the rest she came with Dean. He loved the look on a soul's face when he started feeding her scraps. With the last one he had fed Bella his heart and wasn't that priceless? She was such a good puppy. While his latest soul was hanging limp, 'dead', Dean was taking a moment to play with Bella. She had grown a lot in a week and Dean loved to scratch behind her ears and rub down her sides when no one was looking.

"Who's a good girl?" He grabbed her muzzle, giving it a shake, "You're a good girl, yes you are." She barked, tail wagging, and he scratched her neck.

"Why Dean, I didn't know you were such a dog person." Crowley. He should have known the slimy sales-demon would come looking for them to check on his gift.

Dean turned his head slowly, yellow eyes narrowed at him, "What are you doing here?" He should have heard him come in.

"I came to see what you named her. Sam was too involved with his paperwork to tell me." He looked down at the pup who was standing protectively beside Dean.

"Bella." He laid a hand on her head.

He looked thoughtful and nodded, "An acceptable choice, I'm glad you convinced him to go with something other than Dog."

"Yeah, well, it just wasn't going to happen."

"Taught her any tricks?" He kept his distance even though Bella made no moves to attack him.

Dean grinned, "Bella." She looked up at him, "Sit." She sat and he patted her on the head, "Lay down, roll over." She did everything he ordered without hesitation, "She knows one more thing but I don't think you'd want to see it."

"Oh, please, just tell me."

He grinned, "I taught her attack and how to steal from people, she's really good at the first one but sometimes gets a little over zealous with the stealing."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Over zealous?"

"Yeah, she started ripping holes in things, took a demon's hand off, over zealous."

Crowley tried not to look unsettled. "Good girl, Bella." Crowley smirked, "I'm pleased you like her."

Dean smirked, "I like her and Sam does too." The body on his rack reformed, "Thanks for stopping by, Bella and I have to get back to work. Do you know how awesome it is when they wake up and see a hellhound looking up at them? They freak out."

"I hadn't thought of that. Interesting. It makes sense since they were brought here by hellhounds. I'll leave you to it then, ta-ta Squirrel."

Dean waved before turning to the rack, "Ok Bella, up." He patted the man's chest and she hopped up, putting her large paws on his stomach. The man let out a low groan and Dean chuckled, "Bella, be fierce." He curled his lip, showing her. She growled, snarling lowly before letting out a loud bark. The man jerked, screaming when he opened his eyes to see the hellhound's ruby ones gazing back at him, "Good girl, Bella, good girl." He laughed, rubbing behind her ears.

 

-Sam-

 

Dean looked perfect spread out over black sheets. He was laid out on his back, lips parted, length hard and straining against his belly. Sam moved forward, sliding his fingers down his chest, flicking a nipple as he trailed down his belly, ignoring his length for the moment. Dean arched back, moaning lowly as Sam stroked down his thigh, massaging the skin softly.

"Dean, you feel amazing." He leaned down, kissing his throat, nibbling softly, "Want lube today or no?" He sucked his earlobe, nipping and tugging at it.

"Fuck yes." Dean hissed, dragging his nails down his back, pressing up against him, "No fingers though, just shove in."

Sam grinned, grabbing a tube and slicking his length, settling between his brother's legs. He sealed their lips together and thrust in, groaning lowly, panting for breath, "You always feel so good."

Dean let out a cry as he seated himself fully, "Ah! Damn!" His fingers dug into his back.

He gave his hips a little rotation, thrusting forward slowly, loving the sounds his brother was making as he began to move in earnest. Breathy moans and cries as he thrust against his spot, claiming him, loving him, loosing himself in the feeling. A low growl broke the spell and Sam froze, looking over his shoulder to see Bella at the foot of the bed, ears back and teeth bared.

Dean groaned, "Shit Sammy, why'd you stop?" He gave his hips a little rotation, trying to get him to move.

Bella inched forward, snarling, "Bella, down." Sam stated firmly. She laid flat on the floor but kept inching forward, crawling toward them, "Bella, no." He pulled out slowly, letting out a grunt of frustration as he rolled to the side, "See, I'm not hurting him."

She jumped up on the bed, whining softly as she snuffled at Dean, "Dammit Bella, he wasn't hurting me. Do we have to put you outside or can you be a good girl?" She whined and licked his hand as he rubbed behind her ears, "Outside, come on, out!" He pointed to the door. She licked his hand once more before moving to the door and pawing it open enough to slip out, "And you, get back in here." He demanded. Sam pounced, thrusting back in smoothly, "Fuck yes." He moaned, thrusting his hips against him.

Sam snapped in deeply, biting his lover's shoulder. Dean arched, dragging his nails down Sam's back, growling in pleasure. They moved together, teeth and tongues battling for dominance as they tumbled in the sheets. Sam moaned, rubbing against his spot as Dean clenched around him, pulling at his length, he was so close. He sucked at his tongue, nipping at it, he just needed a little more. Dean let out a shout as Sam gave a hard thrust of his hips, clenching down on him and coming. That was all it took for him to be lost, he clung to him, riding out his bliss.

"Damn, Dean." He panted, nuzzling him, "That was wonderful."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm awesome."

Bella was whining at the door, poking her nose in. Sam shook his head, rolling to the side, "Alright Bella, get in here."

She let out a bark, trotting in and jumping on the bed, curling up beside them. They both reached over, scratching her side, "You're a good girl, protective but a good girl."

 

-Dean-

 

It had taken over a week to convince Sam that Bella was old enough to go hunting with them. What use was it to have a dog if they didn't get to hunt with you? She was full grown at three years old and came up to Sam's waist. She was massive but had to be the sweetest hellhound in Hell. Dean preferred to use her for scare factor and Sam kept her for company while he worked. They were heading back topside and Sam wanted to leave her with Alastair or Crowley, but Dean wanted to bring her with them to see how she did. They could always send her back if she caused too much trouble. Sam had finally relented and Bella was going to help them on their latest wendigo hunt.

They were out in the middle of the woods hunting for the creature. Bella was an excellent tracker once she knew what they were going after and had quickly caught the scent of the creature. Dean was having great fun, jumping over fallen logs chasing after Bella as she tracked down the wendigo. Sam stayed closed but he wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as the other two. Dean had a feeling he still thought it was a bad idea to bring Bella with them. They caught up to the creature in an abandoned mine and Dean couldn't help but think about the time they had hunted one soon after they got back together. There were two bodies hanging from the ceiling, bound tightly like slabs of meat. One of them was still alive, a young woman, she let out a panicked cry, struggling in her bonds.

"Please, please, help me, let me down!" She begged.

Dean held a finger to his lips, "Shhh." He moved over to her, cutting her down, "Be quiet."

She clung to him, "Thank you, thank you."

He rolled his eyes, "What part of quiet don't you understand?" He clapped a hand over her mouth. There was a roar of anger and he saw it, the wendigo was coming at them quickly, "Go get it, Bella." He ordered, keeping the girl firmly against his chest.

Bella growled. Snarling fiercely, she jumped on it, pinning it down and locking her teeth around its throat. Sam was ready with a homemade flamethrower, "Bella, back off." Sam aimed and the moment she was out of range, set the creature on fire. The girl buried her face into Dean's chest, crying softly, "Are you alright?" Sam moved over to them, looking her over.

"I-I..." She let out another sob and Dean rolled his eyes, "I'll be ok, thank you, you saved me."

Dean patted her on the back, "It's all good, how about we get out of here, yeah?"

Bella sat at Sam's feet, tail thumping happily, "Let's go." He headed for the exit.

Dean let out a whine, the girl was clinging to him tightly. It made it far too difficult to move after Sam and Bella. He hobbled his way out, grumbling softly, the girl didn't seem to notice his complaints as he carried the leach outside.

"Next time, you're releasing the damsel in distress so she can cling to you." He growled, trying to detach her when they got out.

Sam grinned, touching the girl on the shoulder, "Hey, you have to let him go, we'll take you home, it's alright."

She slowly let go only to cling onto Sam instead. Dean could see that Bella was getting agitated, "Why don't you pop her home before Bella decides to gnaw on her leg."

"She's going to notice, I'm surprised she hasn't already." He hissed.

"She's not going to notice a thing, take her home." Sam disappeared with the limpet still wrapped around him. He pet Bella's head, "Easy girl, maybe we shouldn't take you hunting. You're good at it but damn, these girls like to cling sometimes." He jumped when his phone rang, Bobby, "What's up?" He scratched behind her ears.

"I'm surprised this worked, I swear my calls don't always get through to you idjits when you're downstairs."

"Good thing we're upstairs then, what's going on?"

"Is Sam with you?"

He scowled, "No, come on Bobby, talk to me."

Bobby let out a pent up sigh. "I want you boys to be groomsmen at my wedding." He grumbled softly.

Dean blinked, "You're getting married? Whoa, whoa, wait a minute, don't tell me, Jody, you popped the question? Way to go!"

"Is that a yes?" Bobby huffed.

"Of course it's a yes! When is it?"

"August 27th, rehearsal is the 26th, and you'd better be at my place for Rufus' bachelor party on the 20th."

"This is awesome! We'll be there, can't wait!" He hung up, grinning as Sam appeared before him, "Bobby's getting married!"

Sam's eyes grew wide, "Married?"

"To Jody and we are going to be groomsmen!"

 

 


End file.
